After
by Celestial Phoenix
Summary: Quatre is angry and Wufei leaves Duo for the final time. 4x5 yaoi, various other pairings, OOC, fluff


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me.

Warnings: OOC, fluff, silly, yaoi.This fic is my response to a 4x5 challenge.

After

Quatre was pissed.And this was not his normal zero-system insanity; he was _angry_.There was only so much one blond, pink-loving Arabian could take, and that line had been crossed.

Trowa, who had decided to return to his circus animals after they spent five years together, would be one of very few people who would recognize and know to run in terror from the expression on Quatre's face.Luckily, there was no one in the immediate vicinity to learn anew.

The blond man carefully set down the phone.Of all the… OF ALL THE---

He quickly suppressed the outburst.Here, alone, his rage would have little effect against his offender.His eye twitched, and somewhere far, far away Trowa Barton woke up in a cold sweat.

_I had the most terrifying dream…Quatre was angry again…_the laconic clown thought briefly before settling down again next to his love.

Heero stirred, "What?" he asked.

"…" Trowa responded.

"…" Heero said, before they both fell asleep.Ah, isn't true love grand?In a few hours time they would be cheerfully awakened by bright sunlight and dancing sparkles of happiness.The giant cats, elephants, bears, trained dogs, and other circus animals frolicked in the silence, until Heero finally got annoyed and made Trowa quiet them.

"…" Trowa glared, and the animals settled down.

"DIE, dammit!!" Wufei shrieked as he brought his katana home yet again, "Why won't you DIE?!"

Duo lounged back in his chair, showing off his pristine black boxers-the ones with the mini-death scythes on them, "I am the God of Death, remember?" his voice was silkily calm, and his eyes were amused.The constant barrage by Wufei's razor-sharp weapon was starting to tickle a bit.

Wufei ignored him, but dropped his sword in favor of the pistol Duo kept under his pillow.

"So," Duo sighed, "I take it this is it?"

"This is the last time, Duo," Wufei responded, taking aim, "We're over."

A shot rang out.

Duo yawned, "All right, all right.If you say so," he looked up, suddenly sober, "You do seem pretty serious this time, though…"

"GRAHHHHHH!" Wufei shouted, dropping the gun.He'd never liked the things in the first place.

"Bye for now, Wu-baby."

Wufei blinked.Was he getting away this easily?He picked up his katana and slid it back into its sheath, "Yeah, bye Maxwell," he turned around and left, giving Duo the perfect view of his nicely formed ass as he went.Wait a second—was Wufei still in his pajamas?The ones with the feet?

"Eh, he'll be back," Duo assured himself.

And, in the end, his prediction turned out to be true.

"@#$!," Wufei commented, "I left my car keys in the apartment"

However, not wanting to once again face the overwhelmingly terrifying wrath known as Duo Maxwell, God o' Death, and having to break up with him all over again, he decided that a walk might do him some good.

In response to this thought, the heretofore bright sky rumbled ominously.Wufei had barely enough time to look, dumbstruck, at the clouds, before he was completely drenched.

Wufei realized, suddenly, the one major problem with wearing white cotton pajamas in the rain…they're see-through when they get wet.A large crowd of pedestrians, all carrying umbrellas, materialized out of the alleys and looked at him in amusement.This brought back dark and hidden flashbacks from his most dark and hidden nightmares.Namely, the dream where he stood in the middle of town completely nude while everyone laughed at him.The children were starting to point.

_Dammit, should've worn some underwear, at least. _Was that Duo's head peering out the window of their apartment?Ech, even worse.It was their ninety-year-old neighbor, cheering him on.

"Why don't you just take it all off?" she called down.

"Yeah, take it off!" a mother of seven yelled.Her husband nodded enthusiastically.

Hmmm…maybe he should get the hell out of there…

Halfway across town, Quatre was at the end of his rope.Not the literal kind…though, if he'd had some at the moment, he would have been at the very, _very_ end of it.

For some reason, all his servants had fled the second they saw him, and now it was _raining_.What had he done to deserve this?He picked up a can of soda and it exploded.Dammit!Even the soda was against him.

For some reason, this struck a nerve with him.What had he ever done to soda?Or to beverages in general?He'd always recycled!Quatre ripped open the window, ignoring the fact that the weather suddenly cleared, and shouted, "DAMN YOU PEPSI!"

Silence.Hmm…that had actually kind of helped.He felt a little better now.

Wufei finally stopped running and leaned against the side of a building, panting.Was he safe?The old woman had kept up for the last mile, but had he finally lost her?

"DAMN YOU PEPSI!"

Wufei looked up, shocked.Was that Quatre's voice?Was there life beyond this one?Was all truth merely an illusion?He didn't know, but they sounded good.Besides, Quatre would protect him from that old woman.

Hmmm…at least his clothes were dr-

Quatre slammed what was left of the window shut, and noticed angrily that it was raining again.Everything _was_ against him.

Someone banged onthe door, increasing Quatre's (irateness?pissedness?At this point, the humble author has run out of synonyms for being pissed off.Please stand by while she gets her thesaurus) …resentment.He waited several minutes for someone to answer it.Finally, in a burst of inspiration, he remembered that all his servants had fled for the time being.He would have to answer the door himself.

Not right away, of course.First, he had to get another drink.

Five minutes later, the screams of his visitor were just becoming audible.After careful deliberation, he had decided on a large and expensive bottle of scotch._That_ would cure his thirst, no doubt.He poured himself some and took a sip.

"Injustice!" the voice screamed, "I know you're in there!I can see you through the window!"

Wufei?Quatre ran and flung open the door.

The bedraggled and soaking wet pilot glared at him through his eyelashes.Wufei muttered a few obscenities under his breath.

Quatre glared back, sparks shooting from his eyes, lighting the wooden door frame on fire, "Wufei," he snapped, "what are you doing here?"

"…It was raining," Wufei explained, nervously watching as the door began burning merrily.

Quatre's anger left him swiftly, and he smiled, "You left Duo again, didn't you? (ahh…is Wufei so predictable?)Come on in!I'll ummm…" he said, finally actually _looking_ at the handsome Chinese pilot wearing white opaque feety pajamas, "get you a robe to wear until your clothes dry."

He brought Wufei inside, "You must be cold…I have something that'll warm you up."

Wufei blanched.Memories of Duo flooded back into his memory like water flooding into the foyer of Quatre's house…

"Wufei, would you please close the door?" Quatre asked politely.

"I was waiting until the rain put out the fire."

Quatre blinked.The door was on fire…when had that happened?

"…Aren't you going to do anything about it?"

The Arabian man nodded, closing the door himself.He was very careful not to burn himself.

Wufei looked at him a little nervously before he remembered that things like doors on fire weren't supposed to affect him.But still…

Quatre smiled, "There, now we won't have such a draft in here," he lead Wufei upstairs to change out of his wet clothing.

A little time later, Wufei felt much better.He was sitting on Quatre's bright pink couch, decked out in a short pink silk robe and some bright pink stockings Quatre claimed would keep his legs warm.He didn't mind that, but the fuzzy slippers were a bit much.

Quatre came back a few minutes later, carrying a large liquor bottle and a couple glasses, "This should warm you up," he said, setting the glasses down.He poured himself a small glass and filled Wufei's completely.

He took a sip and refilled Wufei's glass.

He took another sip and refilled Wufei's glass.

"Are you try'in to get me drunk?" Wufei glared.

Quatre said nothing and snuck some more into Wufei's glass.

"I'll take that as a no," Wufei said, draining his glass.It was nice of Quatre to be so hospitable.

Quatre refilled the glass.He wondered how much it would take before Wufei was completely plastered.

One and a half drinks later, Wufei was dancing drunkenly around the room, singing.Quatre couldn't make out the words.It sounded like pink.Or it could be puke. 

The blonde pilot's question was answered a few seconds later when the singing pilot turned green (clashing horrible with his robe) and ran off to the bathroom.

Quatre sighed, and ran after him.

"Quatre…" Wufei gasped, leaning up from the toilet where he'd been occupied for the last ten minutes, "What d'ya think of me?"

For a minute, Quatre didn't respond.Then, he said carefully, "Before or after you threw up?"

Wufei looked up, confused and annoyed, "I mean about me staying with Duo for so long."

"Honestly?"

Wufei nodded.

"I think you were a complete and utter idiot," Quatre answered, "and you should have left him a long time ago."

"…that was kind of blunt, for you."

"Well, I'm in a bad mood today.Life's a bitch.And you told me to be honest."

Wufei shrugged, "I thought you were an idiot for staying with Trowa so long.He didn't deserve you, after that whole thing with those animals.

Quatre shuddered, "Well, at least Heero doesn't seem to mind."

"He wouldn't."

Finally, the stress of the day, the weather, and the downright absurdity of the situation got to Wufei's hair tie.It chose this instant to snap, releasing his hair from its tethered bounds.

It didn't move.It was probably all that hair gel Wufei had applied this morning.Quatre reached out and poked it.Then, the hair gave a mighty shudder, and fell down Wufei's back in waves of blackened silk.

_Hmmm…nice…_ Quatre thought.

Wufei didn't notice, since the toilet once again beckoned.

Quatre lay Wufei down on the bed.

Wufei looked up, "You've been so nice, Winner," he murmured, "Letting me in and letting me sleep here and everything."

"It's all right, Wufei," Quatre said, "You know I love to help."

"Much nicer than Maxwell.He just wants sex, you know."

"Really?" Quatre said, slipping himself between the sheets, right next to the still drunk Wufei.

"Yup.Just sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex.All day long.Twenty-four hours a day.I mean, it's all great and wonderful, and each time is always better than the last, but…I need to sleep sometimes, you know?"

Quatre blinked and started taking off his clothes…his own clothes.Wufei was already naked.

There was a long silence, then:

"…What're you doin', Quatre?"

"Nothing."

"Injustice!" Wufei whined, "I just broke up with Duo…"

A longer silence.

The longest silence yet.

A silence that seemed to stretch into the brink of eternity.

A soft moan, followed by something that sounded like, "Why not?"

And so, the curtains around the giant bed closed, and Wufei didn't feel so bad about his break up anymore, and Quatre didn't feel nearly so pissed.Far, far away, Trowa and Heero were engaged in their own activities.Duo went to follow Wufei to Quatre's house, but ran into one of Quatre's servants, Abdul, on the way.They struck up a conversation and married a year later.

And everyone lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
